


Tango Will

by chronicopheliac



Series: Inspired by Show Tunes [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Imaginary Molly, Jealous Hannibal, Lonely Cannibal Noises, M/M, Memory Palace, Mind Palace, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit from Will at the BSHCI, Hannibal tries to imagine the type of person that Will would marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Will

**Author's Note:**

> So you know. This is supposed to be a cracky series? And of course I skipped clean over a couple of the installments I intended to write, but I was inspired to write this one so it happened. I will definitely still write the other ones, I promise! But yeah, this one was kind of necessary to move the timeline along for myself. >_>
> 
> Anyway, this is inspired by the [Tango Maureen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0QfCIQgD94) from Rent, though it's you know. Way less humorous? Sorry! XD

Moments after Will leaves the BSHCI, Hannibal tries to picture what kind of wife Will has chosen for himself. What kind of person Will would find suitable to complement his own person suit.

Brunette is a possibility. Red? No. Too much like Lounds, and while Hannibal has grown to appreciate her particular modus operandi, he is certain that Will has not.

Most likely blonde, he thinks, the standard all-American sort of woman. Plain but pretty. Perhaps wind-chafed skin; a woman who appreciates the outdoors almost as much as Will. 

The picture becomes clearer. This unremarkable woman, so carefully selected by Will, stands before Hannibal in his mind’s eye. Hair bound in a messy bun, frumpy t-shirt and shapeless jeans. Hannibal puts on his most charming smile, beckons her nearer.

They dance.

“He doesn’t love you,” Hannibal says. There is music, tinny and distant.

“He doesn’t have to. He chose me.”

“For how long?”

“As long as he needs me.”

He spins her across the skeleton mosaic on the floor. They weave between the pews.

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“I know enough.”

“Enough to survive him?” He doesn't know why he asks.

“I'm tough. You know he wouldn't have chosen someone weak. Couldn't have.”

Of course.

Another spin. They're dancing down the steps into the catacombs. Hannibal tucks Will’s Wife a little closer, to maneuver her past the columns. Her elbow still knocks against a decaying mummy and it crumbles to the ground.

“You don't deserve him. You'll never see him for what he truly is.”

“Did you forget? He didn't want you.”

A brief flash of his hands around her throat, choking the life out of her.

They turn and Hannibal bends her into a dip. When he looks up, he realizes they are at a fountain. _The_ fountain.

They are surrounded by fireflies.

“He will. Life will become maddeningly polite. Boring. He'll find that he needs me after all.”

The Wife smirks. She is terribly ugly to him. “You sound so certain.”

“I am.” He isn't.

“He's come back already. I advised him against it.”

“You knew he would,” she sighs. “But he came here to protect me, not because he misses you.”

He drops her to the ground. There's a twisting feeling in his chest. His jaw clenches. 

“You may be right.”

He steps over her, paying no mind as she is consumed by darkness coming up from the ground. Holes in the floor of his mind.

He closes that particular door and opens his eyes.

He must make a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come suffer with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
